Sired
by TwistedType
Summary: Caroline should have known taking a weekend vacation to NOLA with her new beau Jesse would never turn out well. Now under Marcel's control, she must turn to the one man she's not ready to face for help. Klaroline. Slight Carocel. Klefaroline Friendship. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okayyy, so I know what you're thinking! Another story?! You've already have 3 unfinished! **

**I know, I know! But this idea has been floating around my head for a while and needed out! **

**This is another TO/TVD crossover. I'm going to keep it in the Vampire Diaries section though (because i can...) until someone throws a hissy fit about it being miss labeled. So yeah... **

**A little about this story. I'm taking some inspiration from the college career in the SEC. Fraternities (at least at my school and several others that I know of) would have formals in January typically to New Orleans (Some, depending where they were, would go to Savannah or Charleston. BUT obviously that doesn't work for my story). Basically, them and their dates would go to NOLA for a long fun weekend of debauchery. So yeah... I just rolled with that idea, threw Jesse into a Fraternity and off to NOLA they go... **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Caroline pushed her way through the sea of bodies, swirling and swaying like ocean currents. Angry looks and shouts followed her as she went, charging through them like ship. Her feet hurt and her head ached, she was in no mood to kindly shuffle her way through. Besides, that had never been her style.

As she forced her way to the back of the bar her eyes flickered around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her friend.

Well friend was a relative term.

Lauren was much more of what you'd call an acquaintance, but seeing as she was stuck with her for the weekend, Caroline had been trying to make the best of things.

She'd been gone for nearly twenty minutes and their dates were ready to call it a night. Caroline couldn't blame them, it was nearing 3am and they'd been drinking since nine. Curling up in bed sounded wonderful.

Grinding her teeth Caroline pushed forward, past the gangs of drunken coeds and into the black alleyway that held the bathrooms. She trudged down the short hallway, head turning when she noticed that it split off just before the bathroom. It was dingy area reserved for trash and storage. Caroline wrinkled her nose at the stench, wondering how it wasn't a health hazard. But then again, Bourbon Street bars probably didn't have very high health standards.

With a shake of her head she entered the bathroom, finding it dimly lit and filled to the brim with stumbling girls. She was met with glazed eyes of bubbly giggly girls who were enjoying their night on the town, but no Lauren. With a glare she spun around and back out the door.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself, with every intention of returning to Jesse and Peter and telling them they should just leave the girl. It was her fault for running off. _In New Orleans no less? Who acted like that!?_

But as she moved back down the hall, passing the storage area again she froze. Her nose twitched and gums ached as a puff of chilly wind tickled her senses. She knew that smell. Without a thought she ran down the hall following the tempting aroma with her nose. Like a dog, she allowed it to lead her out the dilapidated screen door and out into a back way ally.

Her feet skidded to a stop on the cobblestone, following her instincts she looked around, eyes narrowing on her friend and the vampire gnawing at her neck.

Caroline flashed forward, throwing the vampire from Lauren, catching her as she sunk to the ground. Her heartbeat was faint, but still there. _Thank God._

"What the fuck!?" Came an enraged slur, causing Caroline's head to whip up, eyes narrowing on the source. The vampire that had been feasting on her friend was a long gangly thing. His hair was a messy; a twisted thicket of greasy black curls, his eyes matching in hue. He was young, Caroline would guess. In vampire years and human, he didn't seem to have control on his vampire instincts, lurching forward at her awkwardly.

"Seriously?! Control yourself." Caroline snapped, propping Lauren up in her arms. The girl's head swayed to the side causing a new wave of blood to trickle down her neck. Caroline fastened her hand against to wound trying to staunch it, her eyes flashing around for something to cover it with.

"That's my dinner."

Caroline's eyes flew back to the vampire, her vampire features appearing in anger. "No. Its. Not! — This is my friend. Find someone else to feast on."

"No!" He growled before charging at Caroline. She caught onto his movement a moment before he made it, only with enough time to disentangle herself from Lauren before he caught her around the neck, slamming her into the building wall.

The blond growled, fisting her hand around his arm and yanking it away before he could tighten his grasp. She pulled his arm around, twisting it painfully behind her attackers back and flipping their positions. Her other hand looped round his neck, fingers digging into his clammy flesh.

"Last chance. Leave."

The vampire snarled, shaking his head. His loose hand raked down Caroline's arm, nails ripping bloody trails down her pale skin, before going for her eyes. Caroline spun away, attempting to throw him against the opposing wall, only to be slammed to the ground by his vice-like grip on her golden curls.

She screamed out at the impact, her head cracking like a whip against the concrete. She hated being bested. She wouldn't let this vampire win. He might be older, but she'd fought tougher opponents. Her back arched, flipping her unsteadily to her feet in seconds.

"That all you got?" She goaded, dragging the vampire's attention back to her and away from Lauren. He'd been edging back to the girl, licking his lips as he went.

His eyes flashed wickedly as he began to chuckle.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with?" He said, before launching at her again. She spun around missing his advance, and catching him around the shoulders, pulling him back. Without a second thought she wrapped her hands around his head, twisting it in a move she knew to well.

Snap.

His body slumped to the ground, a heap of limps. Caroline kicked him once for good measure. "You should have listened."

—

"Where have you been?" Jesse all but shouted at her when she arrived at the front of the bar, a slumped Lauren on her arm. She'd fed the girl her blood, enough to minimize her wounds and keep her alive. Then she'd compelled her to believe she'd taken a drunken fall, rather than become dinner for a vampire.

"She fell. I found her passed out near the bathroom." The lie tumbled easily from her lips, as she shifted Lauren off her shoulders and into the waiting arms of her date. Peter looked horrified at the sight, surly regretting bringing her along as his date. No one liked a hot mess.

Jesse was fuming, but his look softened with Caroline's tired sigh, grabbing for Caroline's hand and pulling her into his side. "Thank you. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't found her? — So stupid getting that way in a place like Bourbon."

"Yeah..." Caroline whispered, briefly looking back towards rear of the bar as he led her out the door behind Peter and Lauren. Wasn't that the truth?

"— And your probably regretting even coming, having to deal with that. I told Peter she would get into some kind of trouble."

"No." She said, placing a hand on his chest and finding his eyes with her own. "I'm glad. And I mean this is the college experience right? Drunken sorority girls and fraternity formals. One can't exist without the other."

Her laughter covering up her worry, pushing away the battle she'd just won. She was here to have a good time — to enjoy college. One little incident shouldn't bring her down. She should have expected it anyway; New Orleans wasn't a tiny little town like Mystic Falls. It was bound to have more big bad vampire's crawling around. She'd just been hoping to avoid any confrontations with said vampires.

Jesse chuckled at her rambling, tightening his arm around her shoulders. "Well if I haven't told you enough already, I'm glad you said yes."

"Well it was a free trip..." She began playfully, only to be cut off by Jesse's lips. He kissed her lightly, teasing her pink lips with his own. Caroline's cheek's lit up, red with pleasure as he pulled away, a grin on his lips. She allowed her own to peak through, before turning her attention back to her steps and the couple they followed.

The novelty of her blooming relationship with Jesse still hadn't worn off. They'd only be seeing one another, as a couple, for a little over a month. And everything about him was still new an exciting.

He'd been patient with her, after her break up, and her pleas to take things slow. This trip was a big step from them. Up until this point Caroline had avoided staying over night. She didn't trust herself yet with being intimate with a human once more, nor did she feel the need to rush straight into that. Because looking back that is all she'd had with Tyler — Sex, sex, sex — in between frantic intervals of life saving drama and schemes.

Taking it slow, enjoying the build up for once in her short life.

It was nice.

—

Caroline woke up early the next morning. Her eyes fluttered open as Jesse's arm tightened around her waist. Her fingers trailed down his sinewy arm, fingers lacing through his where the rested just below her breasts. The separate, platonic positions they'd fallen asleep in thrown out the window. Caroline didn't mind. In fact, she was happy to wake up in someone's arms. After always being left behind, Jesse was a constant.

Across the room and in the matching bed Lauren sat up with a groan. Her head bobbed around in confusion, before landing on Caroline.

"What happened?" She croaked, her voice sounding as if she'd been smoking for fifty years.

"You happened." Caroline said lightly, unwrapping Jesse's arm from around her waist, tugging her big t-shirt down as she sat up against the headboard. Jesse groaned and rolled over towards the wall, away from their conversation.

"What?"

"You got drunk — obviously — and fell. I found you passed out with that nasty gash."

"Shit." She mumbled, falling back against the bed, only to let out a shriek as she hit her head against the headboard. "Fuck!"

A giggle bubbled from Caroline's lips as she watched the hot-mess. Peter and Jesse both surged awake at the noise, neither one amused to have been woken up after only five hours of sleep.

"What the hell, Lauren?"

"Sorry." She whimpered at Peter who was glaring at her from the other side of their bed. Caroline shot a look at Jesse who was looking on, just as amused.

"Morning." He said, his voice still heavy with sleep. His hand found Caroline's pulling it to his lips, for a hot kiss. Caroline's cheeks flushed, her foot brushing out to poke his under the sheets. Jesse growled low under his breath, his free hand quickly wrapping around her leg and tugging her back down into the covers.

Caroline could hear a moan of disapproval from Lauren, who announced she was heading to take a shower, as Jesse pulled her in for a real kiss. She melted into it, her fingers sliding along his shoulders, as his arm wrapped around her waist. He tugged at her bottom lips, toying with the plump flesh. Caroline had to hold back a moan at his talented teasing.

With sparkling eyes she pulled away, only to be answered with Jesse's pout. Her eyes narrowed, giving him a stern look. They couldn't — _she wouldn't_ — get hot and heavy with his friend in the room. That was just... No.

"So what are the plans for today?" She asked, making a little room between their bodies. His close proximity was not helping her hormones. Jesse smirked at her movement, nulling her efforts as he wrapped his bare leg around hers. Rough against smooth.

"Lazy around the French Quarter." Jesse said, brushing his hand down her arm. "How does that sound? We don't have to be at the docks until about 8 tonight for the cruise."

"Good to me. How long does the party last again?"

"Only two hours. Dinner and cocktails."

"And then Bourbon again?"

"What else?" He laughed and Caroline rolled her eyes, mimicking his answer. "What else?"

—

Jesse's coat was wrapped around Caroline's shoulders as they wandered down the cracked and uneven pavement of Bourbon street. She'd never been happier for her vampire abilities as she moved with ease in heels that had most of the other girls they were with stumbling.

It didn't help that the street was packed, full of the pre-Mardi Gras crowds that invaded the state every January. Full of tourist that found the idea of flashing body parts, for useless plastic beads, so appealing after a few drinks.

"How much farther?" Lauren whined, dragging behind the rest of the group. Her fingers latched around Peter's who was pulling her along.

"Just up this block." One of the guys in the front offered. "My sister told me about this bar. Said it's great. I promise it'll be worth it."

"But Pat O's..." Lauren whined, pointing dramatically at the building as we passed.

"We went their last night." Peter snapped, past the point of hiding his annoyance.

Lauren had been grating on everyone's nerves all day, but Caroline sympathized with her slightly. She remembered being that girl — needy, desperate, attention seeking. Lauren was looking to be the star, to be the one everyone remembered. She was just going about it all-wrong.

"We can always go back if this other place is a dud." Caroline added, trying to ease the tension between the two — more so for Jesse's and her sanity than anything else.

Lauren gave her a weak grin. "Yeah..."

"What's the name of this place anyway?" Jesse called forward to one of his fraternity brothers.

"Something in Créole, dude. I can't even pronounce it."

"Oh, good." Caroline mumbled snidely under her breath. "Really promising."

Jesse gave a small chuckle at her comment, and grabbed her hand, pulling her in closer to his side. "We can skip it you know. Head back to the hotel..." He trailed off with wiggling eyebrows.

Caroline scoffed, elbowing him in the side enough to cause him to wince. "I did not come to New Orleans to spend the evening holed up in a hotel room."

"I'm offended." He said with mock hurt.

She laughed. "Oh, you should be."

—

The bar was nothing like Caroline was expecting. Where the rest of the Bourbon Street bars all but shouted their presences in the faces of tourists, the Lanmò was much more discrete. Not a flashing florescent light bulb in sight, only the heavy bump of the music, and the sign swinging over the door, alerted customers to its presence. There was no line, or bouncer baring their entrance so the group trudged in, most gleeful at the prospect of not being IDed.

Inside the bar was packed, bodies jammed together, swaying to the blasting movement. It was darker than normal, with no fluorescents to light the way. Caroline glanced around cautiously, a pit forming in her stomach.

Something was off.

"You want a drink?" Jesse asked, his hand at her lower back as he bowed his head to speak in her ear. Caroline nodded, shouting her order over the noise. "Vodka, water."

"I'll be right back." He said, pressing a kiss to her temple before leaving her with the group they'd come in with. Her eyes shifted around the room, making out what little she could in the low light. It was a wonder any of the humans could see at all.

Her breathe caught, eyes widening as she caught sight of a familiar figure. She shook her head in disbelief, eyes blinking rapidly before narrowing back in. No one was there. She wanted to tell herself that she was loosing it, but the bad feeling in her stomach intensified.

"You okay?" Lauren asked, and Caroline nodded dumbly. "Yeah." Her eyes still gazing around the room.

"You sure?"

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but the words stuck in her throat. Calmly she closed it — trying to seem normal — and nodded her head, eyes glued to the scene in front of her. She knew now why this place seemed so off. Vampires. It was crawling with vampires. In open view they were feasting at the necks of their victims, the lack of light their only cover.

"You know," Caroline said, her tone light — too light — panicked squeak invading her speech. "I think you were right. Pat O's does seem like more fun."

"Are you crazy? This place is awesome."

"But it's so loud and dark —"

"And awesome!" The brunette sassed back before wandering off towards the crowded dance floor.

Caroline edged forward, attempting to set out after her, when a hand wrapped around her arm. A shiver ran up her spine, muscles tightening, all thoughts on fleeing.

"Don't even think about it." The voice from the night before warned, his fingers tightening painfully around her upper arm. Caroline tilted her head towards him, the same malicious smile on his too thin lips. "Long time no see, babe. You and me got some business to settle."

"We did. When I kicked your ass. You really want to go for round two?"

The vampire growled at her reply, tugging her forward into the crowed. Caroline dug her feet into the ground, resisting as discreetly as she could. "Let me go."

"You're out numbered here Barbie. You might want to play nice. I'd hate for something to happen to your friends. Wouldn't you? Although that friend of yours was scrumptious."

It was Caroline's turned to growl, her hand fisting around the clutch she held in her hand. "Where are you taking me?" Her head twisting back towards Jesse, but she'd already lost him in the crowd.

"Marcel wants to see you."

"Who?" Caroline spat, tripping slightly as he tugged her up a set of stairs at the back of the club.

The man laughed pompously. "Silly child, you really have no idea who you're dealing with."

That was it, Caroline was done playing along, as they reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hall, she swung her body into the vampires. They slammed into the wall, his grip loosening on her arms, allowing her time to spin out of his clutches.

Caroline flashed towards the stairs, only to have her escape cut off by feral looking vampire with spikey red hair and sharp icy eyes.

"Seriously?!" She screeched, launching towards Red. Caroline pinned her against the wall, wasting no time in wrapping her hands around vampire's neck and twisting with all her might.

Before she could flash away the greasy vampire was back on her, his arm wrapping around her neck, hands tugging at her head in an effort to snap it. Slamming down her leg, Caroline dug her sharp stiletto into his foot, before whipping her head back into his.

He staggered back, pulling Caroline with him. She twisted in his grip, digging her elbow into his gut and pushing her weight back to slam him against the wall again. His hands fell away, allowing her to pin him against the brick.

"Let's finish this." She said, as she pushed her hand into his chest cavity.

_No more Miss. Nice Girl. _

The vampire cried out, his mouth opening in a helpless gasp as her hand squeezed around his heart. Caroline tried to feel remorse, but it was gone. She'd let him go and he hunted her down.

He'd asked for this.

Loud clapping resounded through the breezeway, freezing Caroline's hand, and calling her attention to the end of the hall.

"Bravo, little vampire. Bravo."

Caroline shook her head, blowing away the blond curls that had fallen into her eyes, sharpening her gaze. Her fist tightened against the vampire's heart causing him to wheeze. "Who are you?"

"I'm impressed." Said the vampire as he causally strolled towards her, hands in his pockets. Caroline stiffened watching him approach. He was tall, dark, and handsome with eyes like fire. His swagger, his confidence, it told her everything she needed to know. He wasn't newbie vampire like she'd been dealing with. He could finish her if he so pleased.

"Are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very. It's not everyday a lovely little thing like you comes into my town. Taking down my vampires with ease, no less."

Caroline raised her chin defiantly. She wasn't silly little Caroline anymore. She'd tangoed with the ultimate bad boy. And she certainly wasn't going to take his crap.

"I'd watch out. You might be next." Caroline goaded before ripping her hand from the vampire's chest, dropping his heart to the ground with a thud.

"Ahh! She has fire!" He said with a boisterous laugh and a sly smile — his pearly whites reminding her of shark's teeth. "I like that."

"Who are you?" She asked again, wiping her bloodied hand on her victims shirt, cleaning off the evidence of her crime.

"I'm Marcel."

Caroline pursed her cherry lips, shrewd cat eyes cutting to him. "And that's supposed to mean something to me?"

Marcel chuckled, nearly in front of her now. He made no motion to hide his perusal of her, his eyes trailing up her form. He licked his lips, giving Caroline a smirk to which she rolled her eyes. She was unamused.

"This is my town. I'm King of New Orleans." He said with slight bow in her direction and a flourish of his arms. Caroline's forehead wrinkled, eyes widening, lips pursing before giggles sprung from her lips.

"King of New Orleans? I'm sorry? You're joking right?"

Marcel looked taken aback at her laughter, his eyes darkening dangerously. Caroline struggled to control herself. Her hand covered her chest as she tried to slow her breaths and control her chuckles.

"I mean, King? — of New Orleans? It smells — And it's crowded — And it's kinda gross —"

Her rant was cut off abruptly by Marcel's large hand wrapping around her neck, cutting of her air supply. Caroline coughed, struggling as he lifted her from the ground with ease.

"I could kill you right now if I pleased and no one would be the wiser." Marcel said, the hand not pinning her to the wall brushing the hair from her eyes, trailing down her flushed cheeks. "But I won't. I have a feeling about you cher." His finger wagging in her face. "I think your gonna be mine."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I'm supper excited about this story (and all the Carocel/Klaroline potential)!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for such great feedback y'all! I appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline eyes snapped open, a cry breaking through her lips as her skin was flayed like a fish. Her wild eyes snapped around, landing on point of pain. A knife was being dragged down the inside of her forearm, the cut oozed blood, dribbling down the arms of the chair and splattering on the hardwood floor. Wielding the knife was a girl no older than sixteen and dressed in pure white — the picture of innocence.

Caroline new a devil lied inside.

The girl shushed Caroline as she struggled against the bindings tying her to the chair. Her head flipped violently, trying her hardest to free herself. One of the ties creaked, as if it were going to pop and the girl jumped back.

"Marcel"

"It's fine Davina. She's not going anywhere." Marcel answer from across the room. The teen nodded in his direction, continuing her work. Another cry fell from Caroline's mouth as metal was dug into her arm, holding open the incisions made.

"Stop." She gritted out through clenched teeth. "Please, it hurts."

The girl ignored her, adding another suture into her arm, widening the cut. Reaching for a bowl, she swirled it in her hands, wide brown eyes on Caroline. "This might sting a bit."

A bone-chilling scream emitted from Caroline, her body trembling with agony as Davina poured an unknown substance into her wound. Her body felt as if it were on fire, the liquid burning hotter and quicker than vervain ever had. The molten burn ran through her veins, spreading throughout her limbs, burning her from the inside out.

"No! — Please, stop! Please, stop! — Please!" Caroline begged, tears running down her cheeks. "What? — What are you doing to me?!"

"She'll need your blood soon." Davina stated, turning to where Marcel sat. He looked unperturbed by Caroline pleas for help, but rose at Davina's call.

"Please. — Stop!"

"Shhh..." Marcel cooed, as he appeared behind Caroline, his hand brushing over her matted curls. In front of her face he held his bleeding wrist, offering it to her mouth. "Drink up, cher."

"No. No. No." Caroline shook her head, backing away as best she could from his arm.

"If you don't drink, you die." Said the brunette, her face a mask of chastity. Caroline snarled at her words, her voice dying as the pain increased. She could feel the girls warning becoming true with every passing second. Her body was shutting down.

She was dying.

_Was this what it felt like to be desiccated? To feel your body, drying up, dying from the inside. To feel as if you are wrapped in a straight jacket, unable to move, unable to stop your fate._

But she could change her fate. To die. To give up. That wasn't her.

She was a survivor.

"No. I don't want to die." She croaked pathetically. Her eyes closed, tears steadily streaming from her lashes. Behind her eyelids, visions of the last man she said that to appearing. — Her heart clinched with emotions she was scared to identify.

Marcel's wrist found her mouth, her vampire features appearing as soon as the blood touched her tongue. She sucked greedily, jaw latching down aggressively, taking from him all she could. With every pull of Marcel's blood she could feel her body surging back to life, staving off death once again.

"Easy, cher." He said, causing Caroline to dig her fangs in deeper. Marcel hummed, amused at her resistance to him. He found it charming, and he'd let her have it while she could, before he forced her to fall in line.

"You need to finish it." Davina reminded, a keen eye on their interaction. She'd become used to his preferences by now, the bitterness she used to hold gone. Her childish crush on him a figment of the past. They never lasted long, anyhow.

Marcel nodded, and with a twist of his wrist, ended Caroline's life once again.

—

Caroline gasped awake, her hands grabbing at her neck and then her arm, checking her body for wounds. Phantom pain lingered, her muscles tight and nerves tingling. She felt odd. The sensations, the hunger, it was the same as when she was first turned.

She sat up, hands grasping at her stomach, eyes wandering around the room. Nothing looked familiar. It was dark, with very little furniture; a desk, a few chairs, and the couch that she was sitting on — a man's study. As she gazed around the events from earlier trickling into her conscious mind, confusion was quickly replaced by fear.

"What did he do to me?" She murmured to herself, her fingers pressing against her aching gums.

"I sired you." Marcel said as he entered the room through an open door. He held a blood bag in his hands, Caroline's eyes narrowed in, mouth watering. He laughed, lightly chucking the item to her. She caught it in a flash, fangs tearing into the plastic, devouring it seconds. She dropped it to the ground, licking the spilt blood from her hands in a craze.

"Another?"

Caroline's eyes snapped towards him, her hunger slightly satiated, but her mind spinning with questions. "You sired me? That's impossible."

"Ah, so you do know what a sire bond is." Taking a seat across from her with ease, crossing his ankle over his knee. His fingers began thumping along the armrest, a nonsensical tune. "Glad I don't have to explain it."

"You couldn't —"

"You'd be surprised how talented my New Orleans witches are."

She felt short of breathe. Every horrible memory of Elena and Tyler, their suffering under the sire bond springing to mind. She couldn't live like that, under someone else's control. She shifted uneasily in her seat, eyes tearing around the room.

She refused to be the victim.

In an instant she was up, her hands breaking the nearest leg chair, a makeshift stake in hand. Marcel sat calmly, watching as she moved with stealth and determination. She was a fighter — a warrior — refusing to go down without a struggle. He admired that.

Caroline pounced on him, the wooden leg aimed at his heart, but as if someone pressed paused on the show that was her life, her hand stilled. The stake inches above his heart. She couldn't move, her body refusing to react. Marcel's hand wrapped around her fingers, gently releasing the death grip she had on the stake, allowing it to tumble in between them.

"Why?" She breathed from her crouched position above him, trying to keep the desperation from filling her voice. His hands fell to her hips, caressing her as a lover would. Her head was filled with disgust at the feel of his touch, but her body was unwilling to obey. He smiled — a wicked grin — like the cat that caught to canary.

"Because I didn't want you to. — My will, my want, is now your every desire. I control you, Caroline."

She sneered, pulling away from his with every once of her strength. She stumbled back, bare feet pattering on the floor. She crossed her hands over her chest, feeling every bit the frustrated, scared child.

"Why would you do this to me?" She asked, her head turned, refusing to look him. She loathed him, this man who'd stepped into her life and taken her control. Taken her power. In a matter of hours he'd reduced her to human Caroline. She was once again at the whim of a powerful man.

"Because I can." He said, standing and striding towards her. His fingers grazed her chin, tilting it up towards him. "Because there is something about you, cher. I admire your fight."

"So you want to destroy it?" Her eyes burned, singeing him with hate.

"To control it, mold it. You need to be tamed."

Caroline scoffed, backing away from him. "What am I? Some sort of pet?"

"That can be arranged." He warned gruffly.

"I don't understand. Why, why would you do this to me?" She ran her fingers through her hair in bewilderment, pacing like a caged animal. "I don't even know you!"

"Whenever I find vampires or humans of substance I add them to my retainer. You fit that bill."

_A little servant army... _Her mind screamed at her with the memory. His name was on the tip of her tongue. Surly this King of New Orleans would know of _him_ — be threatened by _him_ — but she held back, knowing in her gut it was the wrong move.

"I don't belong here. I have a life — family, friends, back home. You expect me to wait around on you as you play King? You're deluded —"

Marcel had her against the wall, before she could finish her rant, pinning her hands by her head. He leaned in, nose to nose. Caroline flinched as his hot breath ran across her skin. "I'm done tolerating this little tantrum of yours. You will do as I say, and carry out the jobs I assign you."

"And if I fight you?"

"You can't."

—

Caroline trudged down Royal Street her discarded heels and clutch in hand. She was a wreck — emotionally and physically. Never in her vampire existence had she felt so weak. Even with all the torture, the death scares — none of it made her feel as helpless as loosing control of her free will.

She hardly knew this Marcel character, and yet, he now had to power to control her every move. She was a puppet for him to use as he pleased.

_How had she gotten here? _

She passed a shop window, pausing as she caught her reflection in the early morning light. It made her sick. This was not her. A sad little girl, dress askew and makeup a mess. She was Caroline Forbes, damn it. Miss Mystic Falls. She was powerful. She'd taken on the Originals and immortal Silas and survived.

She could handle this.

Kicking herself in gear, and shoving away the pity party she'd been holding, Caroline dug out her phone. She pressed the number of the only person she trusted as she straightened herself in the windows reflection.

"Caroline?"

"Stefan." Caroline sighed into the phone, the relief at hearing his voice overwhelming.

"I've been calling you all night! You're mom got a phone call from Jesse, who said you were missing —"

"Something happened, Stef." She said, her voice low and unreasonably calm. "I don't know where to start but... This guy — vampire — he's powerful. He had a witch do some magic." She bated her eyelashes staving off the tears. _Be strong_. "I'm sired to him."

"That's impossible."

"It's not. I — I can't leave the city. Every time I try, I can't."

Stefan growled on the other end of the phone. "Did he hurt you? Are you —"

"I'm fine. I just — I can't think about it or I might cry — and never stop. What I need is a plan."

"I'll leave right now, but you know who you need to call."

Caroline swallowed. He'd drifted through her thoughts a lot in the past twelve hours, and yet she still couldn't find the nerve to call him.

"I know."

"Look Care, I'll take care of your mom on this end. She'll work it out with the New Orleans PD. You need to call him. And Jesse."

"What do I tell him?" She questioned as she turned from the shop window, moving mindlessly down the street.

"Jesse? Say you were arrested." Caroline let out a miffed sneer at the idea. "Tell him your mother is driving down to pick you up." He paused. "And Klaus? — The truth."

Caroline bit her bottom lip, unconsciously nodding to his advice. "You'll be here soon?" She asked, anxiety clear as day in her voice.

"Already on my way."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! REVIEW! **

**XOXO — TwistedType**

**P.S. You can follow me on Tumblr ModernScarlett**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews darlings! Here's an update!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Caroline wandered her way around the French Quarter, totally unsure of where to go. The city was slowly awakening around her, the Sunday mood calm and slow, with a hint of bitterness at another passing weekend. Jazz songs drifted through the air as shops and restaurants opened, ready for the church crowds — deep down in the Catholic bayou they came out in droves. Caroline hummed along to the sad tunes as she walked, ignoring their high-hat stares.

To the rest of the world it was just another day. Oh, how she missed that naivety sometimes.

Klaus had been right — As much as it pained her to ever admit that to herself. He was right when her told she'd never settle down with a small town boy, that a small town life would never be for her.

Because it wouldn't.

She was a vampire. Any dreams and aspirations she had of two-point-five children and a white picked-fence were diminished the second Katherine snuffed out her human life. She could never mimic the experiences her high school peers would have as they grew old and lived out their lives with the ones they loved. She was a vampire, always the same, never changing. She could never have a normal life.

And that's what made calling Jesse so hard. For just a short while she'd convinced herself that maybe she could have that experience. If only for a little bit. But reality reared its ugly head, reminding her that she wasn't human — that everywhere she turned the supernatural world was waiting to shatter the lovely little facade she'd built.

So Klaus had been right. Small town boy, small town life — It would never be for her, no matter how much she wished it wasn't true.

Against her palm her phone buzzed again, vibrating with Jesse's call, adding another to the list of a hundred he'd already left on her phone. She smiled sadly to herself. He cared, and that was the worst thing he could do, because it made it that much harder to let him go.

Looking around she spotted a phone booth a few streets over. If she wanted him to believe this lie, she had to commit. Marching that way she steeled herself to let him go. It was for the best, anyway. He'd only be hurt in her world.

Crossing the street with a quick glance, she ducked into the phone booth. It was poorly kept up, crude graffiti covering nearly every surface. Caroline picked up the phone hesitantly, brining it to her ear. The dial tone buzzed ominously in her ear.

_You can do this. _

With a deep breath she dialed Jesse's number, her voice catching in her throat when he answered on the first ring.

"Caroline!?" He asked into the phone, his voice panicked, yet hopeful. Her shoulder rolled in guilt, hating herself for what she'd put him through and what she was about to do.

"Yeah, it's me. I —" Their was a commotion on Jesse's side, and Caroline was reminded that it wasn't only Jesse she'd scared.

"It's her — Where are you? You disappeared from that club — I went to cops Caroline!"

"I'm sorry." Her apology saying so little of what she truly meant. She fell back against the scared surface of the booth, tilting her head up against the muggy glass. Closing her eyes she focused on containing herself and her emotions. She was a drama major gosh darn it, she could sell this.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm — I'm at the, a police station. I got arrested. An MIP. They just let me call." She lied through her teeth, trying with all her heart to make him believe it.

"What?! How did they not —"

"Their wires must have gotten crossed. I don't know... "

"I'm leaving now to come get you —" He started and Caroline could hear him moving on the other side of the phone.

"Jesse, wait! I'm fine, but..."

"But what?"

"They contacted my mom. Sheriff, you know? She's coming down to get me. I'm stuck here till then."

"What? That's twelve hours away at best."

"I know. She — She's not happy, obviously. But it was that or they charged me, and then I would have to make bail and it would go in my record, and it's just... It sucks." Caroline rambled. "You need to go home though, on the bus. I'll be fine here." _Go home Jesse. Go home and forget about me. _

"I'm not leaving you in New Orleans by yourself, Caroline. I'll stay and ride back with you and your mother. I'll explain that all of this is my fault. I'm sure once she gets —"

"Jesse." Caroline said softly, her eyes watering beneath her lids. Why?! Why, was he making this so hard? Why did he have to be so caring and nice? In another world he would have been perfect. "Go home. I'll be fine. And — And you'll just — My mom's going to be pissed enough as it is... Go home. I'll call you when I'm back in town. A few hours in a police station won't kill me. I practically grew up in one."

"Caroline." He sighed on the other end of the line. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She bit out a little too cheerfully in attempt to cover her growing anxiety. "I'm embarrassed anyway, seeing you would — it would just make this whole thing so much worse."

"Are you sure?" He asked again, but she could hear in his voice that he was accepting her decision.

"Yeah, but thank you, you know for bringing me. Even though I was I horrible date, I had fun."

"Me too."

"Liar." She snipped into the phone, a sad smile on her lips. He laughed, his deep voice causing her stomach to flutter and her heart to ache.

"I'm not." He promised. "I'll prove it to you sometime this week." She opened her mouth, unsure of what to say. Leaving him with this false hope felt cruel, but what else was she to do — tell him the truth? "I'll leave your things with the hotel desk, so you can get them before you leave town. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great... Thanks, Jesse."

"I'll call you later, alright?"

"Mhhm...Have a safe ride back." She said, her voice growing rough with emotion. She could feel the tears ready to spill down her face.

"You too. And don't let your mom be too hard on you. We all make mistakes, you know?"

"Thanks." _For everything._ She murmured as she heard him click off the phone, the one she had in her hand slipping from her fingers. Her hands clinched in fists, her teeth grinding as she tried to reign in her emotions. Everything was hitting her at once, a violent hurricane of anger, anguish, and fear.

Knocking her head back, she forced it against the dirty glass dejectedly, a tormented thump, thump, thump resounding through the booth. _Control yourself_, Her mind screamed, as hot air tumbled through her teeth in a raw hiss. _You cannot loose it. Not here. Now now._

She bit into her bottom lip as she forced herself under control, wiping away her tears, refusing to let them spill. Mouthfuls of air left her lips, slowly, rhythmically as she calmed herself down.

"You can do this." She breathed to herself, straightening her back — A solider preparing for war. "You can do this."

—

Caroline was laid out on the bed of the hotel room she compelled, hands spread out across the covers. Her blank eyes were focused on the pocked ceiling, aching with fatigue, her mind a million miles away. It was procrastination at its finest.

She knew what she needed to do, but just the thought of calling him made her chest tighten in anxiety. They hadn't talked in months, nearly a year. She still harbored so much resentment towards him, and calling him for help just felt so unfair. To herself and to him. But what options did she really have? Surly he'd find out she was here soon enough, better to warn him to what was going on rather than spring it on him. He never did handle surprises well.

With a deep sigh she flip over, curling onto her side. Snuggling into the bed she tucked her feet together, toes tickling the cool comforter as she reached for her charging phone. It had been buzzing every so often, but Caroline had been too chicken to check the messages, wanting to delay reality a little bit longer. Sliding her finger across the screen she flipped to her messages, a slew of Stefan's harassment lighting up the screen.

_Have you called him?_

_Call him._

_Caroline, just call him already. _

_I'll be there in five hours. Call him. _

"Screw you." She snipped, with an annoyed huff, clicking her phone closed, the screen turning to black. Stefan knew her too damn well. A second later her screen lit up again, this time a threat.

_If you don't call him, I will. Do it, Caroline._

She ground her teeth together, her fingers gliding over the keys is anger.

**Seriously? Alright! I'll do it. Chill.**

Pressing send she stared at the screen, a heavy gust of air leaving her mouth. Her thumb slid across the phone, flicking through her lengthy list of contacts. Her mouth went dry as her finger hovered over his number.

She was such a wimp.

Steeling herself she pressed her thumb down highlighting the name, and drawing the phone to her ear with the first ring. With every ring her heart pounded a little harder, her nerves on a knife's edge. The phone clicked, his smooth accent humming through the speakers, telling the caller to leave message. He hadn't picked up. She was torn between relief and disappointment, her feelings too frayed to delve deeper into what that meant.

"Klaus? Hey — Hi, it's me, Caroline. I, I'm in New Orleans." She said awkwardly into the phone. "I know it's out of the blue" She tried to play off nonchalantly. "but, I'm here — at the Quarter House, off Charters. So I guess, just give me a call when you get this? Bye."

She hit the end button repeatedly, as if once wasn't enough. Sinking back into the pillows she let out a frustrated scream, knocking her limbs against the mattress like a petulant child. What the hell was that? Acting like a fumbling bimbo was not the plan for that phone call. She let out another huff, her fingers tightening around the offending object that allowed her to act like such a fool. With a quick flick of her wrist she threw it across the room, watching at is bounced against the wall and into her pile of dirty clothes. Letting her hand fall back to the bed, Caroline closed her eyes, mentally steaming about her incompetence.

The past twenty-four hours had been a roller-coaster, and everything in her gut told her it was only going to get worse. She was tired and confused, stuck in a town she knew nothing about. She bit into her fleshy cheek, the pain staving off the pity tears that wanted to fall. _You will not succumb to that._ She berated herself. _You are a fighter, this will not take you down. _She swallowed back a deep breath, attempting to clear her mind. She just needed to relax; a little rest wouldn't hurt either.

Caroline wiggled deeper into the bed, tugging and squirming to pull the sheets around her. Settling back she focused on her breathing, trying to calm her panicked heart. Slowly she lulled, her body giving into the fatigue, her frazzled mind drifting off the sleep.

—

Caroline startled awake, shooting up in bed, sheets pooling around her. Hard rhythmic pounding was reverberating through the room, painfully rattling her sensitive eardrums. Her head spun, all thoughts caught in a foggy dearly haze. She groaned, throwing her legs haphazardly across the bed, feet searching for the floor. Arms pushing up she steadied herself on her feet, before scrambling forward, determined to make the sound stop.

She stumbled through the darkened room, and without hesitation flung open the door. Her eyes squinted shut, the bright light of the hallway painful to even strong vampire eyes. "What the hell?" She croaked out, fingers rubbing at the sleep that had settled along her lids. Her sleep laden mind still trying to catch up.

A figure loomed against the fluorescents, stepping forward to block out most of the offending shine. Caroline's eyes focused, eyebrows raising in recognition, shock coloring her cheeks red. "Klaus?"

His eyes were hard, shifting suspiciously around the hallway and body tensing at the sound of her voice. He moved forward, grasping her shoulder and nudging her back into the room. The surprise was wearing off, and she stepped back, eyes glued to him as they moved. He was radiating with stress, anger simmering just beneath the surface. Although she hadn't expected a cheerful welcome from him, this level of annoyance was still confusing.

Slamming the door, he dropped his hand. Caroline didn't miss the way his fingers trailed over her arm, causing her nerves to pop, even under the heavy cotton of her sweater. She tugged at the heavy material, pulling it back over her shoulder from where it had fallen, feeling too exposed. His eyes softened slightly as he took her in, hair a mess and makeup smudged eyes. It was impossible but she looked older, so different from the girl he'd left behind all those months ago. A strange sense of longing overtook him. He felt as if he'd missed so much in such a short time.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" He asked, his tone quick and impatient. Not the usual flirting she'd grown accustomed to from him. It startled her, irritation quickly coloring her mood.

"You invited me? Remember?" She snarked back, twisting on her toes and heading back towards the open room. He followed right behind, his presence already wearing on her delicate psyche.

"You shouldn't be here."

Caroline scoffed, rounding on him with fuming eyes. "Seriously? After all the begging you did to get me here. Now you're telling me to go home?!'"

"It's not safe in New Orleans, Caroline. Especially for you."

"Don't I know it." She muttered dejectedly, sitting back on the bed with a bounce. Her hands ran through her hair as she watched him maneuver around the room, eyes taking in every detail of the bland space.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't even want to be here!" She said, her voice rising in frustration. "I'm not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be halfway back to Virginia by now! But that freaky freaking vam —"

"Caroline." Klaus growled, slamming his hand down on the desk as the corner of the room, startling her. "Explain."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. A sad smile graced her lips as she watched him lean against the desk — All burly, alpha male in his Henley tee and jeans, and that constant scruff on his jaw line. _She'd missed him_, the thought worming her way into her despondent little brain. Those words he told her at graduation had buried themselves into her soul. And this — this horrible meeting in a tacky hotel room, with her once again the damsel in distress — this was not how their reunion was ever supposed to go.

"Where to begin."

"I suggest the beginning, Love."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his cheeky reply. "I came down here for the weekend — on a date." She clarified, causing his head to tilt interest. "I was doing the whole college thing, you know? Trying to be normal. Have fun? But when we got here, two nights ago, a vampire attacked my friend. I saved her."

"Ah, yes. Your quirk of compassion for human life."

"Don't act as if you've never cared for a human. We're passed that, you and me. Aren't we?"

Klaus raised a curious eye to her, but motioned for her to go on.

"I should have just killed the vampire, but I didn't. I know. I know. Stupid. Trust me, I know. He came back last night, found my friends and I. We were at some bar on Bourbon, there were vampire's everywhere — He forced me upstairs. I fought him off — killed him. But this other vampire, called himself the 'King of New Orleans' —"

"Marcel." Klaus whispered through clenched teeth, the muscles in his bulging and eyes turning to coal. Caroline straightened her back, ears perking up at the name.

"You know him?"

"He was — is my protégé. What did he do, Caroline?"

She swallowed, the tone in his voice already reaching atomic levels. He was strung up like a bow, body tense and ready to snap. Her eyes flickered to the ground, shoulder hunching, preparing for his reaction. Instinctively knowing it was going to be explosive. "He used magic to sire me."

The silence that hung in the air was so heavy Caroline thought she might suffocate.

And then it broke, like a tsunami over dry land.

The television was the first thing to fall to Klaus's wrath, flying across the room and smashing to pieces against the wall. Caroline flinched, closing her eyes as she listened to the destruction happening around her, wondering how long it would be until confused humans arrived. "Klaus."

He was in front of her in a second, hands gripping her shoulders too tightly. She raised her head, shrinking back from his hybrid face. She'd seen him enraged, but this was a new level of pain even for him. "You have to leave. Get out of this town."

"Weren't you listening?" She asked with exacerbated shake of her head. "I can't! He doesn't want me to. Just like you with Tyler, I do what he wants."

"I will kill him." He seethed, backing away from her. His fingers ran through his curly hair, pulling at the curly ends. "I should have locked you up when I had the chance."

"What?" She sputtered, hopping from the bed.

"Well you have to admit, Sweetheart, you have a penchant for getting yourself into these sort of situations."

"What? So this is my fault? Fuck you, Klaus." The furious blond screamed, shoving him the chest. He grabbed her hands, stopping her attack. She tried to pull away, but he tugged her closer. Chest to chest she could feel his heart hammering, the strong steady thump beating as rapidly as her own. A finger ghosted over her cheek, causing her to breath catch. That warm look that made her stomach flutter, peaking through the frenzy in his eyes.

"No. Not your fault. But I have a war waging, Love. And Marcel, he's just captured my Queen."

* * *

**So what did y'all think!? Let me know! **

**XOXO — TwistedType**


End file.
